Cantame para dormir, canta para mi
by Ddcake
Summary: Song-fic de 3 capitulos, como maximo. Asleep-The Smiths. Aang trata de dormir, Katara trata de verlo mas despierto y ambos quieren irse temprano a la cama. Felices fiestas.
1. Chapter 1

** Mientras que llevo una intrigante investigación en blogs, para canalizar el siguiente capitulo de mi fic que no he actualizado, mi mente difuso una escena a las doce de la noche mientras dormitaba, en un fin de semana que aun me sabia a día de muertos.**

**Simplemente me levante, transcribí en la parte trasera del primer material que encontré (mi tarea), la idea principal.**

**En estos días de secundaria no estoy muy acostumbrada a los desvelos inocentes después de las 9/10 de la noche, y sobre un raro movimiento de episodios y el cambio de hora de Octubre (que después de años y no me logro acostumbrar) mis ojos se hincharon después de acabar el mini maratón casadero de "Avatar".**

**Escuche "_Asleep"_ en mi reproductor con los auriculares, esperando que lo pesado de mis parpados fuera mas fuerte que mis nervios por las calificaciones próximas.**

**Parece que dormí sin dejar de escuchar la canción, pero también parece que la canción se entrometiera en mis acostumbrados sueños con los protagonistas de la serie, que no había concebido desde niña.**

**Espero no sonar cursi, o ridícula, pero esmero a que no sea la única con anécdotas muy semejantes.**

**Esto es lo que vio mi mente en el sueño:**

* * *

**Punto de vista de: Katara (o los llamados "Pov/ pov's")**

**ASLEEP – THE SMITHS**

_Cántame para dormir, cántame para dormir,_

_Estoy cansado y me quiero ir a la cama._

Juraría a que no sabes que hora es exactamente, ni yo lo se con retor, así que francamente regañarte malcriaría mi conciencia, y mas cuando había noches en las que yo era la que llegaba tarde.

Pero eso dictaba en tiempo atrás, cuando tú eras el receptor de mis tardantes llegadas, y no había obligaciones, ni 3 retoños que criar.

Bueno, ahora tampoco los hay, Kya ya vive su matrinomio con una calidez que deslumbré detalladamente en cada carta.

Sin recelo alguno, pero agradezco que nunca hayas encontrados los pergaminos arriba del closet, tu eres el "Oogie-dictador" en su relación, como lo fue mi hermano para la mi… y lo sigue siendo.

Espero que pronto nos de nietos, aunque me asuste el titulo de "abuela", lo aceptare a buen gusto si un infante bien educado como su madre, sea el que lo diga.

El ejercito de las Naciones Unidas le come el tiempo a Bumi, y Tenzin sale de la casa con las mejillas sonrojadas, con un ramo de lirios panda (que según el tu se las recomendaste) y entra con rostro encolerizado.

Lo poco que se, es que Lin no fue la prospecta que esperaste. Ni que yo espere. Y Tenzin tampoco lo fue para ella… ni para su madre.

Sobre la mocedad de nuestro matrimonio, aquellos días llegabas de puntitas, para no despertar a los niños según dormidos en el sofá. Que gran sorpresa te llevabas cuando en un instante, los chicos se lanzaban como animales… arruinando aquellas "noche de jueves" que teníamos. Pero hasta yo me sumaba, a darte cosquillas a las dictadas madrugabas en que llegabas.

Siempre te quitábamos el sueño, y a mi las ganas de acontecer nuestras noches en el cuarto. Era muy divertido.

_Cántame para dormir, cántame para dormir, _

_y luego déjame solo,_

_no trates de despertarme por la mañana,_

_porque me habré ido._

Esta vez llegaste con la mirada doblemente más venosa y caída, muy cansado.

Escuche el puertazo en la sala, pero no vi la de nuestra habitación.

Así que descendí, esperando que tu estarás ahí con tu tunica especial, aunque mis ilusiones me camuflajeron que en realidd aquella estaba en la cama a lado de mi.

Te vi, estabas lavando los trastos, sin camiseta. Bueno… con ese abdomen me conformo.

-¡Ujum!

-Hola…- dijiste por inercia.

-¡Ujum!

-¿Ya esta lista la cena?

Suspire. No esperaba una pregunta como respuesta.

-Hoy…

- ¡Despreocúpate por hoy! No paso nada interesante con los concejales.

Recuérdame a la política, a tu trabajo, y recordare a los concejales… y a tu guapísima secretaria.

-Hoy…

Volteaste, cuando un plato fue roto, y me viste….

Me viste con un vestido azul, un peinado decente, y respiración nerviosa que esperaba que recordaras que hoy…que hoy era nuestro aniversario.

-Lo siento.

-No

-No, en serio, lo siento.

-Tranquilo…me iré a cambiar.

Usaba el mismo vestido, para ir cada año al mismo restaurante... nuestra comedor.

-Katara…

-¡En serio!

Te retuve de las excusas, y me retuve de llorar, los últimos tres aniversarios, también habían sido olvidados.

* * *

No se si se permite con la temática de los _Song fics_… (No tengo excelente conocimiento del asunto)

Pero no lo hare de un solo capitulo.

Serán cortas y rápidas sus actualizaciones.

¿Les gusto?


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Han escuchado "_Lost my heart in republic city_"?**

**¿Quien dice que si? ¿Quien dice que no?**

**Es parte del soundtrack de _Korra_, en el tenue sabor de _The track team._**

**Este dato no es muy afiliado al fic, pero se me hizo benigno escucharla mientras escribía… y parase que gracias a ella me salí dos miligramos lejitos de la redacción del otro capitulo.**

**Algo no muy disparatado pero un poco fácil de identificar.**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Katara.**

**ASLEEP-THE SMITHS.**

¿Qué me esperaba hace veinte años a las una de la mañana?... Quien sabe.

¿Que me esperaba hoy a la misma hora?...

La respuesta seria tan ambigua como recordar con exactitud, cuantas veces ha aparecido en el doblete del cuello de tu ropa marcas de labial.

Lo se, lo se… La hija del concejal es muy pajandrosa…. Ella y Meng te hostigaban mucho .Lose

No dudo de ti… Dudo de mí.

¿Dudar de ti?... ¿Con lo terca que soy? ¿Con esos ojos tuyos…?

Seria mas fácil dudar de Momo, que en paz descanse.

Mi paradoja esta en la pregunta… ¿Cuánto mas?

Para explicar:

Cada día me levantaba, y mientras la madrugaba despertaba, estabas con la sonrisa momentáneamente picara, exclusiva solo para mi. A nadie mas despertabas con besos en el cuello... lo que me hacia afortunada de sobre manera.

Siempre te preguntaba lo mismo: ¿Cuánto falta?

Cuanto faltaba para que Appa despertara a sus hijos, y con su gruñido mañanero, a los nuestros en sus cuartos.

Las "noches de jueves" eran recompensadas en las mañanas posibles, ¡Posibles! Sin restar el tiempo en hacerte el desayuno, servir el alimento a los bisontes, en ayudarte a alistarte… los _etcéteras_ serian tan esotéricos, así que mejor no le resto tiempo a lo que explico.

Ahora… ¿Cuánto falta?

Espero que me respondas.

Aunque la pregunta ya no tenga el mismo significado.

Pero el entrevistado seguirá teniendo esos ojos, seguirá lamentándose que sea la capa delicada oprimiendo la línea el mal en su ciudad, y seguirá teniendo miedo a que su descendiente, con su predecible virgen experiencia… quizás no corra con la misma suerte.

De que quizás no le deje un patrimonio estable, capaz donde desarrollarse.

Cada día me preguntabas ¿Cuánto mas?

Cuanto mas tendrás que esforzarte en arduas batallas, con crédulos villanos en vez de tus hijos en una batalla de cosquillas.

¿Cuánto mas? En serio me lo preguntas… ¿Cuánto mas? ¿Cuánto más será la espera?

No se que responderte.

Y quiero hacerlo… Tú quieres que lo haga, para que diga lo que ya sabes, y te niegas a aceptar.

El doble sentido de esa pregunta me duele.

¿Cuánto me duele?...

¿Vale la pena responder esa pregunta?

_No te sientas mal por mí,_

_Quiero que sepas, que en lo mas_

_Profundo de la célula de mi corazón_

_Me siento muy contento de ir._

Extraño los días sin menopausia.

Extraño a Momo.

Extraño a Kya… a Bumi.

Extraño las fechas, hace cuatro años… en las que aun recordabas nuestro aniversario…mi cumpleaños.

Hasta extraño el año pasado… que conforme va el ritmo de los acontecimientos actuales… ya hubieras entrado con un ramo improvisado de lirios panda (que según tu, Tenzin te las recomendó).

¡Cuánto extraño eso!

¿Cuánto mas?

¿Cuánto más te durara el Alzheimer?

No quiero que me respondas… una parte de mí si quiere y la otra le dice a ella que se quede callada, que así será mejor…

Quisiera creerle.

Quisiera que recordaras, que se te olvido nuestro aniversario.

¿Por qué?... porque volví a descender a la cocina, con un petulante traje, que solo usaba en la hediondez del hogar… y seguías lavando los trastos…

Ahora no solo olvidaste nuestro aniversario, olvidaste que lo habías olvidado.

Mejor duérmete…

Que cansado si estas. Y yo también. Pero en diferente sentido.

Tenzin ya se durmió… o eso quiero creer. El esta en una encrucijada amorosa.

Haci que al menos espero que tenga un sueño reparador. Espero que yo lo tenga.

Quisiera no sollozar alado tuyo antes de dormir, ni en el sueño, ni después de este.

Quisiera que tu espíritu volviera a ser libre…

Y tus recuerdos. Y tus sueños. Tus esperanzas…tus abrazos… tus besos.

Tu manera de levantarme a cada mañana, escondiendo a los niños para una broma… vengándote de las cosquillas de las noches.

Extraño eso. Extraño tanto eso.

¿Cuanto te extraño?

No quiero responder la pregunta.

¿Cuánto dormirás? ¿De que manera tan opaca me despertaras mañana?

Ojala eso no tuviera respuesta.

Pero con mi mala suerte… desgraciadamente si la tiene.

* * *

**Wolf a.m escribió, no hace mucho _Detrás de la ultima locura_ uno de mis fics favoritos, mas por que lo leí al tiempo en que sufrí la repentina noticia de que Aang había muerto, una noticia difícil de digerir.**

**Lo volví a leer, y volví a llorar…**

**Lo recomiendo y mas que eso. Lo idolatro.**

**Sobre ello, no hay que desear un buen fin de semana… **

**Por estos lares llovizno todo el día, si también corrieron por la misma suerte, disfruten la lluvia.****Siempre la he visto de buena manera. No lo se.**

**Regresando al capitulo de ahora….**

**¿Les gusto?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Punto de vista de Katara.**

**ASLEEP-THE SMITHS.**

Congeniaría tus risas, pretextare suspiros vagantes , lanzare mis recuerdos a la basura, si tu vida depende de un hilo, y si ala vez depende de mí, de cómo me comporte; de que manera disfrutare el "ahora en adelante", cuando "adelante" no le explica al "ahora" que "atrás" también quizo ser invitado.

Es duro, no lo niego, es duro enterarme que lo que creció, se encorva, y envejece, se marchita… y finalmente muere.

Se cae, se tira al suelo, reniega por los momentos caídos, los asesinados y los heridos.

Y luego lo olvida.

_Cántame para dormir _  
_Cántame para dormir_  
_Yo no quiero despertar _  
_Por mi cuenta ya _

Me alzas el llamado, me preguntas por el nombre de un objeto, te quedas paralizado mirando el infante oeste, el te voltea a ver, se ríe y se hecha a correr como un niño real con un estimulo azucarado, tu me diriges una mirada confusa y preguntas por mi nombre.

Me quedo paralizada. Mi boca se ofusca de dudas. Y con desdén siempre te respondo, y siempre te responderé que soy tu mujer.

Indirecta realidad.

¿Acaso no lo soy?

O acaso no tome en cuenta a las demás.

Me pregunto si alguna de las que tuviste como pretendientes, que ahora se ven tan lejanas, ajenas aquí en el usufructo sentimental del hogar.

¿Quisiera estar en mi lugar? ¿Lo querrá?

Porque divertido no lo es. Nunca será divertido. Aunque vale un poco la pena fingir que si, vale la misma moneda que decirte inultimente mi nombre, si al cabo de diez minutos lo olvidas.

Pero, ya que...

Sigo intentándolo. Recuerda que sigue siendo nuestro aniversario.

Que se cumplen añales de nuestra nupcia. De un día digno de recordar, y un día que acostados en el pasto no paramos de recordar, la guerra, las aventuras, los chistes absurdos de mi hermano, las bromas pesadas de la bandida ciega, las indignaciones del actual señor del fuego, todos... todos los recuerdos, todas las enseñanzas, revueltas, mezcladas en un vulva de emociones, una inhibición cósmica en nuestros ojos, sin dividirlas... conjuntas en una excitación impecable,llena de valor,una emoción única contraria al dolor. De esos placeres celestiales que son tan benignos, que parecen que pecan... un gran sentimiento, mortal y destructivo , indefenso pero digno... Un gran héroe en casos implícitos. Lo sentí y no es que no lo haya sentido antes... y mas contigo, solo que en ese momento , tu, vestido con trajes de seda, arruinando mi firmeza por que me haces caer despierta, elevándome tan lejos de la realidad que me despeje de la idea que todos nos miraban esperándonos , para esa faceta de marido y mujer,como explicarlo,ese ser en mi interior empezó a escandalizarse , brincar dentro de mi,o simplemente lo sentí mas fuerte, mas vivaz, mas empalagoso ya que no me dejaba respirar en paz, a fuerzas quería que suspira...

La gran fuerza del amor.

En esos momentos yo le podría decir _''si''_ a todo , le dije un _''si,acepto''_ a nuestro matrimonio, sabia lo malo y lo bueno que conllevaba que me convirtiera en tu cónyuge , pero mi sobriento amor a ti y a la vida próxima me dijo que me callara la boca y que disfrutara el momento. Lo hice y... me sentí plenamente feliz.

Todo eso en cambio, si fue divertido.

Hacer que los momentos se revivan y convencerlos en despedirse, para invitar a nuevos.

_No te sientas mal por mí  
Quiero que sepas  
En lo profundo de la célula de mi corazón  
Tengo muchas ganas de ir _

¿Cómo disfrutar el fugaz momento, si solo migajea un feo deja vu?

Si me entero de la respuesta, correré hasta la puerta, y te diré.

Te diré nuestra salvación, nuestro milagro, nuestra migaja de lastima aun comestible.

Te diré la cúspide de un marginado ambiente, el limón sobre la manzanas, bueno… pongamos durazno, a Momo le encantaban los duraznos.

¿Lo extrañas?

Yo si. O será que en realidad extraño muchas cosas.

Pero el era tan feliz, ronroneando y gruñendo. Estando agradecido como siempre. Sin importarle lo que por venia. Si dormía en el suelo o en una casta.

El solo quería sus duraznos.

Se que el ya no esta. Murió, cuando nuestro amor empezó a morir, empezó a encorvarse, a envejecer, a marchitar, a…

No me atrevo de decir la última palabra. Porque...

Aun me queda esperanza.

Pero a ti no te queda te preocupes por eso...

Mejor duérmete, que cansado si estas...

Si despiertas,o no , desalientate de enterado... Si recuerdas o no a tu hijos , menos te preocupes. No es tu culpa. Tranquilo. La ciudad duerme por ahora...algo mas de que despreocuparse. Cierra los ojos. No te preocupes por esta señora robusta y vieja que te esta cuidando, ella es la que te extrañara , no tu a ella.

Buenas noches, no olvides que te amo y siempre seré tu mujer.

_Hay otro mundo _  
_Hay un mundo mejor _  
_Bueno, debe haber_

_Bueno {...} Adiós._

* * *

_**Helenil {x2}**Gracias por comentar, primeramente. __No llores, alagan tus comentarios{sea como sea el caso}, soy muy sutiles y definidos. Este es un fic corto y breve, hasta momentáneo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dar un review. _

_Por cierto ... wow, ''Trucos de salón'' es buenísimo._

_**klan {x2}**Te agradezco por felicitar mi redacción Ya que ''si se estimula el punto mas preocupante, este se vuelve mas confiado...''_

_Lo se, es extraño. Mi madre me lo ha dicho en mas de una ocasión. Pero el tema de la redacción en un escrito, siempre es lo que me preocupa a la hora de transcribir o vertir de mi cabeza al lápiz y papel la escena que esta en la mente. Que tu me hayas dado un estimulo así en cada review, es un gran apoyo. Thanks._

_**Nefertari Quen.** Lo se, es un poco confuso. xd Me alegro que te guste. Gracias x tu comentario.  
_

_**Maryel Tonks. **Gracias x comentar. Creo que la razón de la espera, no era lo que imaginaste... espero eso aun así que haya sido de tu gusto. Saludos.  
_

_Por cierto, perdón por la espera...**katitabender.**_

* * *

_Yo en mi sueño llore físicamente. Mi propósito no era fomentar un momento con lagrimas a los que lo leyeran, porque en concreto creo que ese es un rango estupefacto que no he probado con mucha pureza, en todo. Soy muy joven, aprenderé muchos mas secretos de la ciencia de la escritura aunque en realidad creo, que no hay ciencia alguna , las personas nacen con esa chispa que bendice lo que hacen por naturaleza, se le dice talento nato.  
_

_Muchas gracias por la atención presente y_ futura...

A los que comentaron y le pusieron follow.

Y a los que hice esperar con una nueva actualización.

A los que les gusto la historia, y a los que no, pero aun así lo leyeron hasta el final.

**Gracias.**

**Atentamente,_Ddcake_.**


End file.
